Secrets
by Arkytior
Summary: Hello :) This is my first story and I hope you like it Sorry if the end leaves you hanging too much, I just have to make sure you'll come back for more :D Please, do comment, fave and share :) The story is happening after the blood exchange between Jimbei and Luffy on Fishman Island and as you'll see, there is a new character added ;) Jimbei x OC :)
1. Chapter 1

The Straw hats have beaten Hody and his underlings with the help of Jimbei and Surume, the seakings have pulled Noah back from the island and no great damage was done. However, Luffy lacks blood due to the fierce battle with Hody and is now on the verge of death. Nobody in the Straw Hat crew has the blood type F, no one but Luffy and the ancient law on Fishman Island forbids the exchange of blood between Fishmen, Merfolk and humas. Princess Shirahoshi offers her blood but it's not the right type so she can't give it to Luffy yet she surprises all the inhabitants with her generous offer. Just when it seems that all hope for Luffy is lost, a donor emerges from the middle of the plaza – to an even greater surprise for all Fishmen. Jimbei steps forward and offers his blood, explaining that it's also type F to which all inhabitants cheer. During the transfusion, Luffy gathers back his consciousness and asks Jinbe to join his crew grinning stupidly.

And at this moment, a person considerably taller than the crowd steps forward and reaching the end of the corals surrounding the plaza, the figure jumps down and starts a slow paced walk towards the Straw Hats. People on the corals are in shock and everyone starts muttering under their breaths:  
"Who is this…?"

As the figure proceeds on her way through the criminals, the ones who found enough strength to stand up are backing away as soon as they see her or just stand still in shock, their faces wearing the look of surprise.  
However, the sitting criminals who happened to look at the person passing by blushed as their gaze travelled from the bare feet over the long legs up to the side-cut miniskirt, across the belly button and up to the short striped camisole which causes a very nice cleavage. (The camisole would be of normal length on ordinary women but her bosom is enormous).  
With knee-length golden hair flowing behind her, a silver dagger at her hip and a woven bag-basket over her shoulder, this fishwoman is quite the sight. Was it not for her blue and dotted skin, she could be easily believed to be a mere human.

King Neptune and the princes have also noticed her, their faces changing from surprised to an understanding smile.  
Madam Shyarly recognized her as well and said:

"So you've decided to come around, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

The fishwoman stopped a few meters away from the Straw Hats, saying:

"I knew I'd find you here!"

The Straw Hats as well as Jinbe looked at her and Sanji started dancing around:

"Oh, my, what a beauty, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, here I am, your sweet prince, please tell me your name!"

"It's Liita,"  
she said and punched him, knocking him back down and then she jumped closer to the group,  
"and who might you be?"

Everyone was shocked by her strength and Jinbe sat up, smiling:

"He's Sanji, Luffy's friend."

"Oh my,"  
she said,  
"I'm so, so sorry for punching you."

The group was surprised even more for her apologizing for punching their cook. She sat down next to Jinbe, carefully putting down the bag next to her and lovingly punched him in the shoulder:

"What've you been doing, you're all ruffed? Also, are these the Straw Hats?"

Jinbe smiled again:

"You got it right. This is Luffy-kun,"  
mentioning with his arm towards the lying Straw Hat,  
"and these people are his crew."

Liita looked at Luffy:  
"So you are Monkey D. Luffy?"

And when Luffy answered  
"Yes, that's me,"

she got on her knees, smiling and teary eyed and bowed to the ground:

"Thank you so much for bringing back my Jinbe!"

Luffy grinned and nodded, while the rest of the assembled group wondered:  
"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm very grateful to your captain for saving Jinbe out of Impel Down back then."

"No, we didn't mean that,"  
said Nami.  
"We wondered what do you mean with your Jinbe?"

"Oh, that. I'm his wife."

And thus the people who could hear her exclaimed in shock:

"His wife?!"

"Oh shut up, you lot!"

Liita shouted back. A low cry started out of the bag she brought with her.

"What's that?"  
people close-by wondered while Liita reached in there and took out a baby mermaid.

"A baby?!"  
screamed the watchers and Liita shouted back at them:

"I thought I told you to shut up! You're scaring them!"

and leaned in to the tiny mermaid and whispered:

"Shhh, mommy's here. Shhh,"  
rocking back and forth to silence the crying baby. She looked at Jinbe and motioned with her head towards the basket. Jinbe looked inside the basket and, quite visibly surprised, took out a baby fishman. The crowd looked even more surprised but they were afraid of Liita and since Jinbe was holding the baby so protectively, they rather remained still. However, they started whispering and speculating among themselves whose babies these might be and what is this dangerous fishwoman doing with them. They also wondered why in Heaven's name did she bring them on the battlefield.

Jinbe rocked the sleepy boy who smiled back at him and asked Liita:  
"When?"  
"Yesterday afternoon,"  
she replied and grinned.  
"Two, huh?"  
"Yeah, we'll have some more work to do than we expected…"

"Wait, what's going on?"  
Usopp asked the very thing everyone's been eager to.

"Well, you've woken my kids and now I had to calm them,"

said Jinbe.

Everyone was shocked, some even fell back and landed on their bottoms.

"Your babies?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that this took so loooong. I was otherwise busy and every evening I was sorry that I couldn't publish this.**

**I hope you will enjoy it and soon I shall publish the next chapter.**

**This time for real, I pinky promise it.**

**xx**  
**Arkytior**

**.**

"What do you mean?"  
Zorro asked.

"He said you woke his babies and that's what you did! Ugh, how thick are you people?!"

Liita exclaimed.

"But…"

Zorro was interrupted by Madam Shayley, who approached the group silently:

"Liita, my friend, you have to forgive them, they just didn't expect good ol' Jimbe to have a family."

"Miss, you shouldn't be moving with a wound like that!"

Chopper ran up to her.

"It's okay little one, I'm fine,"

she replied and then turned to Liita who smiled at her.

"You chose quite the time."

"I just came as soon as I put that Sea Panda that I caught away."

"You went hunting already?"

"Yea, what's the big deal?"

"When did you give birth?"

"Yesterday afternoon,"

Liita replied and then beamed at her sleeping daughter.

She put her back into the basket and then turned to embrace the worried and a little bit more surprised Madam Shayley.

"We'll catch up on everything later, okay?"

said Liita.

"Yes, of course, I just wanted to see what you've been up to. I'll call you."  
said Madam Shayley

"Oh, before you go..."

said Liita and Shayley stopped in her track and turned around.

"I hope you don't mind that I dropped by Mermaid Café earlier and left my haul there, I found it tiresome to drag it all the way back home so soon."

Liita beamed at her.

"Oh. No problem. Besides, you now have an excuse to drop by my place."

smiled Shayley back,

"I'll be going now."

"See you."

They hugged and then Shayley walked away slowly, trying not to look in pain.

Liita turned around and hugged Jinbe.

"Aren't they beautiful, love?"

she asked him.

Jinbe gave her back half a hug with his left arm and kissed her on the cheek. He nodded and held his left index finger to his son sitting peacefully in his right arm. The boy grabbed the finger with both hands and screamed with joy.

Jinbe laughed at his son's amusement and turned to Liita.

"He's really strong."

"Yeah, I know! Isn't that great? Just like his daddy!"

Liita replied, jumped up and spun around on one foot, laughing. Her long hair flew around and Chopper, who stood too close, fell on his bottom due to the gust caused by Liita's spinning hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, cutie!"

she said, picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Are you all right?"

she asked all worried. Chopper wiggled in her arms, all red:

"I'm o-okay, i-it's not like you hurt me, y-you i-idiot!"

and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm glad I didn't hurt you!"

Liita said and hugged him tightly. Sanji sighed and said quietly:

"Lucky Chopper, I wish I could swap places with him…"

Nami overheard him and punched him in the back of his head.

"Stop it you idiot!"

Liita looked up at the commotion caused by the pair of them and wondered:

"What's happening?"

"He's a pervert."

Robin said.

"What, do you need me?"

Franky asked.

"No, that's not the word for it. He is crazy about women."

Brook said,

"Oh, and, by the way, sweet lady, would you be so kind to show me your panties?"

Liita looked at him and then threw back her head and started laughing.

Brook stood there, awaiting patiently her answer while the rest of the crew didn't know whether to be angry at Brook for asking such an indecent question or to beg Liita for pardon. Luffy was rolling around in laughter and tears that came from too much laughing while Chopper and Usopp tried to hold him down:

"Stop it Luffy, you shouldn't move just yet, not with all these pipes still attached to your body!"

Jinbe put his by now sleeping son next to his daughter into the basket then crossed his arms and chuckled. Liita finally stopped, wiped away a few tears and looked seriously at Brook.

"I'm sorry, I have no panties today."

Jinbe turned red and looked at the ground while both Brook and Sanji started to nosebleed.

"Oh my, what's the problem?"

Liita asked.

"Don't worry, that's normal for them. They do it all the time, really,"

Franky explained.

"Sooo, Liita, you're a pervert too?"

he wanted to know.

Luffy laughed even more, causing Chopper and Usopp to ask Zorro to help holding him still. Liita looked at Franky, puzzled. Jinbe quickly stood up and whispered something in her ear. Liita looked up at him with a wry smile and whispered back:

"You know I'm just kidding."

. ~°°~ .

Nami cleared her throat.

Luffy stopped laughing, Sanji and Brook stopped nosebleeding, Jinbe and Liita stopped whispering and Franky stopped posing.

Everybody looked at her expectantly.

"I think that first it's appropriate to congratulate you two on that beautiful baby pair you got there. Then I'd like to apologize for anything these stupid,"

she looked at the guys when saying this,

"have said or done to you, I am deeply sorry, really. And I think that we have to quickly get outta here, the guard is approaching,"

and by saying this, she pointed at the Ministers of Left and Right and a couple of guard escorting them.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter really soon, as was promised.**

**xx**  
**Arkytior**

* * *

"Oh my, oh my, oh my,"

started panicking Usopp.

"They're gonna put us in prison for beating up these guys and for violationg  
a thousand of their laws! And as if that wasn't enough, you guys _needed_ to have  
a blood transfusion right in the _middle_ of this plaza!"

"Usopp, you know Luffy couldn't wait!"

shouted back Chopper.

"The inhabitants asked us to help them anyway!"

joined the argument Brook.

They would have continued to pointlessly panic around even more but Sanji interrupted them:

"Hey guys, cut it out!"

They looked at him as he continued:

"As much as I'd love to stay here with Liita-chwan,"

dreamingly looking in her direction,

"Nami-chwan has a point. We should get out of here soon, we really don't want  
to get imprisoned. We should just get on the Thousand Sunnyand go to the New World."

"Sanji's right, we should go as soon as possible."

Nami said.

"Luffy, are you allright now?"

"Yup, thanks to Jinbe I'm even stronger than before! I could beat up some more of these guys!"

Luffy replied and started swinging his left arm around.

"Oi there, Luffy, take it slow for now. Although you got my blood, it is what it is - blood.  
I didn't give you any of my strength along with it."

"Jinbe's right Luffy, you could get dizzy if you run around now!"

Chopper said full of worry.

"Okay, okay, I won't beat up anyone for now."

gave up Luffy quickly. He then stretched his right arm around Sunny's mast  
and jumped up on the ship.

"LET'S GOOO!"

he shouted.

Everyone started climbing onto the ship and Liita looked at Jinbe.

"Are we gonna let them off just like that?"

she asked as she picked up the basket with her kids.

"Well..."

"Oi, Jinbe, wife, come and join us!"

Luffy shouted out.

Jinbe nodded and took Liita's hand.

"Shall we go then?"

"Whatever you say, my love."

And together they joined the Strawhats.

"Usopp, Zoro, Brook, Sanji, stretch the sail ropes!"

"Hai!"  
"Hai, Nami-chwaaan!"

"Chopper, you take care of the rudder!"

"Hai, Nami!"

said Chopper and changed to his 'human' form.

"Franky!"

"Yes?"

"Get us airborne!"

"Right away!"

"All ready? Go!"

And they took off with Princess Shirahoshi, who was shedding tears of joy, following close by.

"Wait, wait, where are you going?"

shouted the Minister to the Right.

"We want to honor our heroes!"

shouted the Minister to the Left.

A soldier looked around where the ship landed and hurried back to the ministers.

"They took everything and flew away!"

"Ahh, it's no use! They're pirates, they don't obey us!"

complained the Minister to the Left.

Together they go back to the royal family and tell them that the Strawhats escaped  
before they could thank them properly.

King Neptune looks at the ground.

"I see... They are pirates, they probably think, that we want to throw them in jail."

"What should we do, father?"

asked Prince Fukaboshi.

"This'll have to do it..."

murmured Naptune.

"What is it, your Majesty?"

the Minister to the Right wanted to know.

"I'll personally invite them to the palace and we'll organize a banquet  
and they will be the guests of honor. We will also invite all the guards and  
mermaid dancers and a band and some singers and an opera girl.  
Let's throw them a proper party!"

"What a great idea!"

said the Minister to the Right.

"We owe them a banquet anyway, we invited them on one and then  
accused them of kidnapping those girls. Now I don't think they took them."

added the Minister to the Left.

With everyone agreeing, the King went after the Straw Hats on Poe.


End file.
